haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukimura Kusunoki
Character Overview 'Yukimura Kusunoki '(楠 幸村 Kusunoki Yukimura) is a supporting character from the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series. She is first introduced as Kodaka's stalker. Her first meeting with the Neighbor's Club resulted in gender confusion, as her appearance is decidedly manly despite her being female. She admiringly sees Kodaka as a romantic and masculine outlaw who lives life the way he wants to, and eagerly pledges to become his "underling" on the basis that he can learn to become less effeminate through serving to him. She is the fourth member of the Neighbors' Club. The reason why Yukimura is unable to get friends is because she thinks she is a boy (despite her assignment at birth), which makes the boys uncomfortable, as well as her slightly over-the-top fascination for manliness. Appearance Yukimura has shoulder-length light-brown hair with eyes that also matches her hair color. She is usually depicted in her male school uniform during school hours and her maid uniform (given by Yozora) after school hours. Yukimura's maid uniform consists of a black dress with a white apron over with a red bow tie and a white barrette with black strings tied to triangles on each side. After her biological sex is revealed, Yukimura is now shown to be wearing a butler outfit (yet again, provided by Yozora). The butler outfit consists of a black tuxedo, neck tie, and pants, while wearing some white gloves. Along with the butler outfit, Yukimura now ties her hair to the back of his head as three locks of his hair (two at the right, one at the left) are left hanging on his front. He wore a single pink flower hair clip even when wearing his butler uniform. She was also shown wearing Yozora's clothes in a chapter in Volume 6. She also owns a pink bikini top with a mini-skirt paero design and a fundoshi. Personality Yukimura has rather low-self esteem as she has been always shown to be greatly hurt and wanted to commit seppuku if she perceives herself as useless to Kodaka whom she looks up to as an example of masculinity. Yukimura is also very gullible, being tricked by Yozora to wear women's clothing, and joining the club (by Yozora for the purpose of using her as a servant) and later, wearing a butler outfit. As the series progresses, Yukimura seems to become more and more confident; her personality gradually changes as she is seen to leave sarcastic comments on Kodaka, which is very surprising considering how respectful towards him she usually is. Yukimura is also very polite, as she uses the term "watakushi" (私, わたくし) to describe herself, which is considered extremely formal and sophisticated. Yukimura rarely gets fazed by anything. For example when the entire club was frightened to ride on the "Black Dragon" roller coaster while Yukimura's attitude didn't change much, but it's also important to note that she just didn't express her fear, as her continuous chanting of sutras didn't cease throughout the entire ride, which indicates that she is an inexpressive person. Though she did show a hint of fear and nervousness when entering the haunted house, much to Kodaka's amusement, and again when she was picked to be the lead character for their film respectively. She is very dedicated to her work, never failing to bring Kodaka his daily food and comics and doing whatever he tells her to do (although she does take them to extremes). Other than being almost devoid of emotion, Yukimura also seemed to be engrossed on any topic related to samurai. An example is when she immediately jumped into a conversion - regarding a hairstyle called "heaping" - when Rika started to relate to the concept of the hairstyle about a samurai's helmet but was cut-off by Kodaka as Yukimura was going way beyond the said topic, much to her dismay. From the time she joined the Neighbor's Club, it was never hinted that Yukimura had desires to make friends. This was proven true in Volume 8; she only joined the Neighbor's Club to solely serve Kodaka, no more, no less. Though it is shown that she began to act friendlier and sometimes began to open up towards her club-mates; which improved whenever the entire club went to an outing or to simply just kill time in the club room. Yukimura's friendliness and gentle demeanor also allowed her to get sociable with other people, particularly Aoi. Abilities Intelligence In terms of Japanese History, Yukimura is extremely knowledgeable, being able to describe various details of intimate histories of famous Japanese generals and their subordinates, which shows her good mnemonic skills. However, due to her obsession with samurai themes and Japanese history in general, once she tries to tackle World History, Yukimura is not so knowledgeable, having a hard time doing even a middle schooler's homework on this topic, and frequently confusing two subjects (such as thinking that Alexander the Great was actually Oda Nobunaga's other name). Other Abilities Yukimura is rather good at chores and serving people as a maid and butler, being able to make good tea and coffee. She is also good at singing but has a rather monotone tone when she sings. Trivia *Yukimura's surname, Kusunoki (楠) is derived from the Camphor tree. *Yukimura's family was hinted to be fairly wealthy, as he was able to afford expensive food like steak when Kodaka asked him to buy "nice food" for Maria. He also pays for almost everything Rika and Yozora picked whenever the group goes shopping. *Yukimura's given name was based on the famed samurai, Sanada Yukimura. *Yukimura is a transgender male, meaning that despite his birth assignment of being female, he identifies otherwise. *Some of the boys in his past told Yukimura his "true" gender, but the latter just believed this is part of their bullying. After his biological sex is revealed, despite what he is told in regards to his gender, Yukimura still goes on his daily routine as a boy in school hours. *Kodaka believed that Yukimura's family used to be a famous samurai family, but ended up having to make a girl the next heir since no boy was born and hence, raised Yukimura as a boy. This has not been confirmed by Yukimura though (as Yukimura merely says that it is due to "family circumstances"), which leaves available the possibility of Yukimura identifying as a male for his own gender-related reasons instead of familial drama. *Yukimura is the only character to date, to be successfully manipulated by Yozora with no ill effects or any hostility back at her. *Yukimura is the fourth tallest member of the Neighbor's Club. *Although Yukimura possesses a vagina, it's revealed in chapter 5 of Shobon that he can pee standing up and uses the school urinals. However, because his anatomy makes this extremely difficult, he can't aim through his fly zipper and needs to lower his pants to pee. *In the live-action film adaptation, Yukimura is portrayed by actress, singer and model, Sara Takatsuki. Quotes *''"If there is anything unsatisfactory regarding my behavior I will fix it immediately, so I beg of you, Aniki, please allow me to stay by your side." ''(Yukimura pleading to Kodaka) Category:Deuteragonist Category:Yukimura Category:Neighbor's Club Members Category:Males